MISSING YOU
by PandaYehet88
Summary: Bahagialah dengan Sehun,,,dia tak akan mengecewakan dirimu,,,dia tak seperti diriku yg hanya bisa melukaimu. Dia pria yg pantas untuk memilikimu,aku bahagia atas ikatan sucimu dengan Sehun,,,aku harap beritaku tak membuat suasana pesta pertunanganmu menjadi sendu. Tetaplah tersenyum untukku,,,karna aku tak benar-benar meningggalkanmu,,,,aku akan selalu ada di hatimu.(TAOHUN/TAORIS)


Anyeong semuanya,,,,,

Author kembali lagi dengan FF aneh,nyleneh,dan gk bgt-_-,,,,

Tapi gpp,,,dari pada nganggur gk ada kerjaan ,,iseng" aja ngetik FF aneh ini,dan jadilah Ff seperti ini.~_~

Mian kalau banyak kata-kata yg ilang,maklum saja Author sok sbk n gk sempet ngedit ulang,hehehee...

* * *

HAPPY READING^^

* * *

**MISSING YOU**

Hari ini aku melihatmu lagi,yah aku sangat terkejut. Bahkan aku masih berfikir apa ini takdir ataukah hanya kebetulan saja. Kau masih sama seperti yg dulu,masih dingin,angkuh dan menyebalkan. Sikapmu yg seperti itu harusnya membuat yeoja-yeoja menjauhimu tapi seolah kata-kataku ini membalik sepenuhnya,mereka para yeoja bahkan memujamu,menginginkanmu,dan kau hanya memandang mereka seperti sampah yg tak berguna atau malah sesuatu yg membuat hidupmu terganggu karena teriakan-teriakan brisik mereka di telingamu.

Kau seolah bagaikan pangeran yg baru saja menjelma menjadi manusia dari negri dongengmu. Yah semua orang tau,,,kau sangat sempurna tanpa cela,,,bahkan membuat pria juga cemburu padamu karena kesempurnaan fisikmu yg mengagumkan. Tapi bagiku itu semua tak berarti di hadapanku, kau sosok yg membuatku membenci akan kesempurnaan itu sendiri . Aku membenci pria-pria sepertimu karena kau begitu menyebalkan untukku,oh,,bukan,,,bukan menyebalkan,,,bahkan,,,,,aku membencimu hingga matipun aku akan tetap mengingatnya.

Aku pergi berlalu begitu saja saat aku mulai jengah dengan hadirnya dirimu di sekitarku_aku membencimu_yah kata itu yg selalu ada di benakku.

***************MISSING YOU***************

"Zi?,,,kau mengenal namja itu?...",tanya seseorang di sebelahnya yg mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya_zi-zi.

"Tidak,,,aku tidak mengenalnya,,,,,,aku hanya heran kenapa ada di dunia ini namja semenyebalkan itu" ,jawab zi-zi berusaha menutupi perasaanya.

"Eh?,,menyebalkan?...dari mana kau tau jika namja itu menyebalkan?,,,owh zi-zi kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku nampaknya~,,,,,,", jawab Baekhyun sahabat zi-zi yg tengah memasang tatapan menyelidik pada sosok yeoja bermata panda di sampingnya.

Sementra sosok yg di pagil zi-zi itu kini tengah menahan kesal karena kecerobohannya yg mengumpat sembarangan dan berakibat pada rahasianya akan segera terbongkar di hadapan sahabat sejatinya itu_Baekyun.

***************MISSING YOU***************

"Seharusnya kau mencacinya kemarin,,,kenapa kau jadi selemah ini zi?,,,apa jangan-jangan kau masih mencintainya hingga detik ini?,,,,", ucap Baekyun sedikit gemas dengan kelaukan sahabat pandanya_zi-zi.

Sosok yeoja dengan lingkar mata menyerupai panda itupun hanya menatap segelas capucino hangatnya dengan pandangan kosong seolah ia berfikir keras melupakan kenangan pahitnya.

"TIDAK,,,,aku bahkan membencinya,,,sangat,,,bahkan rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya, jika otakku ini tidak waras dia sudah di pastikan tinggal nama. Aku bisa membalas perlakuannya dengan yg lebih menyakitkan dari yg aku rasakan jika aku mau. Tapi,,,apa aku perlu melakukannya baek?,, apa aku harus?!,,, bahkan hatiku teramat sakit walau hanya menatapnya 1 detik saja,,, bukan dia yg akan terluka tapi justru aku yg akan hancur jika kau ingin tau. Aku memang bodoh baek,,,bahkan aku kelewat idiot,,,entahlah,,,bahkan aku juga membenci perasaan ini, perasaan hancur tiap kali mendengar namanya bahkan hatiku akan mati jika aku menatapnya lebih lama. Hiks,,,aku harus bagaimana lagi?,,,bahkan aku melarikan diri jauh-jauh ke Korea hanya untuk melupakannya,,,tapi apa?!,,,takdir memang kejam,,,bahkan takdir tak berpihak padaku,,,seharusnya dia yg menderita karena perbuatan kejamnya padaku,,nampaknya takdir begitu menginginkan aku menderita lebih dari waktu itu. " ucapnya dengan kegetiran di hati dan isakan halus terdengar nyata di indra pendengaran Baekyun. Bahkan nafasnya memburu menahan sakit yg teramat di relung hatinya yg terdalam.

Dan Baekyun hanya bisa menenangkan sahabatnya itu dengan mengelus pundaknya, Baekyun bahkan tak mengira jika sesakit itukah luka yg di torehkan oleh namja blasteran Cina-Canada itu. Namja yg baru satu bulan menginjakkan kakinya di SM University.

"ZI,,?,,,Maaf seharusnya aku tak membicarakan hal ini jika aku harus melihatmu kacau,,,bahkan baru kali ini aku melihat raut wajahmu yg begitu tersiksa. Kenapa tak kau ceritakan dari dulu?,,,jika kau ceritakan ini lebih awal mungkin,,,,aku tak akan mengenalkanmu pada Sehun", ucap Baekyun mersa bersalah.

Mata yg tadinya hanya fokus pada lalu lalang para pejalan kaki yg terlihat jelas dari dalam cafe, tiba-tiba menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sama sekali belum paham dengan arah pembicaraan sahabat sejati yg sudah ia kenal 2th ini.

"Apa maksudmu baek?,,,memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun?,,,Sehun tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini kan?",tanyaya dengan suara sedikit meninggi memastikan jika hal buruk tidak akan terjaid pada Sehun_namja chingunya. Nampaknya zi-zi sudah merasakan tanda-tanda firasat buruk yg akan segera ia ketahui.

Baekyun hanya diam,,,ia tak tega untuk mengatakan sebuah fakta yg mungkin cukup mengerikan untuk zi-zi. Baekyun tak tega jika sosok yeoja polos di hadapannya ini terus murung memikirkan perasaannya sendiri dan juga perasaan Sehun namja chingunya yg sudah 1thn menjalani hidup bahagia dengannya.

"Baek?!,,,katakan sesuatu,,,jangan diam saja seperti ini,,,cepat katakan baek,,aku mohon,,ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sehun kan?,,,kau tau aku sangat mencintainya,,aku harap takdir tak mempermainkan aku dan Sehun", ucapnya dengan kecemasan hingga ia ingin meneteskan kristal bening dari mata pandanya.

Zi-zi yg tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekyun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Baekyun berusaha memaksa yeoja imut dengan eyeliner hitam menghias mata indahnya agar mengucapkan sepatah atau dua patah kata untuk memastikan apa yg dia takutkan tak akan terjadi.

Pandangan Baekyun hanya tertuju pada segelas capucino yg tinggal terisi setengahnya, tapi fikiranya melayang jauh berusaha memilih kata yg tepat agar sahabat sejatinya yg polos ini tidak tersinggung atau mungkin terluka karena ucapanyya.

"zi,,tenangkan dirimu,,, aku tau mungkin ini sangat menyakitkan tapi aku tak mau menutupi fakta penting yg harus kau ketahui. Aku,,aku memang sudah mengenal Kris,,,namja yg sering berpapasan dengan kita saat di perpustakaan. Dan satu hal lagi,,,Sehun,,,,Kris dan Sehun,,,adalah saudara tiri. Mama Kris telah menikah dengan appa Sehun di Canada,Yah,,,baru 2th yg lalu. Saat pertama kali kita menemukanmu di taman itu,,,saat itu kami sebenarnya sedang mencari Sehun yg kabur dari rumah. Ia tidak setuju dengan pernikahan appanya,tapi apa dayanya,,,appanya sangat keras dan tak mungkin di bantah".

Mata yg berkaca-kaca nyaris pecah dengan tetesan kristal bening itu tak mampu di tahannya ,,,,pasti,,itu sudah pasti karena zi-zi baru mengetahui kenyatan itu beberapa detik yg lalu. Seakan ia berada di ujung tebing yg selama ini ia jauhi tapi tanpa di duga dia malah berjalan ke sisi lain tebing itu,takdir memang sedang mempermainkannya. Hanya tangis yg hanya bisa meluapkan amarahnya. Malam yg dingin begitu menyakitkan untuk zi-zi, malam yg seharusnya indah di awal musim salju harus musnah dengan adanya berita yg mengejutkannya.

***************MISSING YOU***************

"Chagi,,,kenapa dengan zi-zi?,,kenapa sejak sminggu ini dia terus murung. Apa dia tengah bermasalah dengan Sehun?,,,,,',tanya namja bermata bulat dengan tinggi di tas rata-rata yg sekarang tengah menemani yeoja chingunya makan malam.

Hanya gelengan kepala yg bisa terlihat di hadapan Park Chanyeol_namja chingunya.

"Aku harap kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku baekki,,,,",katnya lagi menyudutkan kekasihnya agar segera mengatakan hal yg membuatnya penasaran saat ini.

Helaan nafas terdengar jelas, tangan yg dari tadi sibuk memainkan sumpit kini terhenti. Dua buah sumpit kini tergeletak tepat di sisi kanan piring.

"Ini semua karena namja brengsek yg menjadi idola para yeoja di kampus kita jika kau ingin tau", jawabnya dengan kata yg tegas namun membuat Chanyeol makin di buat penasaran oleh perkataan kekasihnya itu.

***************MISSING YOU***************

Pagi ini seperti biasa,aku selalu berangkat pagi-pagi ke kampus. Entah ada mata kuliah pagi atau tidak itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhiku. Aku tetap berangkat seperti biasanya, selalu setia mengisi sudut perpustakan yg pasti sepi seperti saat ini, hanya bebrapa mahasiswa yg sedang mengumpulkan bahan untuk tugas mereka. Dan aku sebenarnya tak melakukan apapun, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu namja chinguku.

"Kau di sini rupanya?,,,,sepertinya kita memang berjodoh...".

DEG,,

Suara ini,,,,

Ya Tuhan rasanya sakit sekali,,,

Suara ini,,suara yg jelas tak mungkin jika aku tak menegenalinya walau sudah sekian lamanya kita tak berjumpa. 6th,,,yah,,bukan waktu yg singkat. Tapi bagiku 6th itu sangat singkat jika aku harus menghadapinya seperti ini. Aku tak mampu berucap sepatahkatapun, aku membisu menahan kekacauan hatiku. Aku berharap Sehun akan segera datang menyelamatkan aku. Aku tak mau lemah di hadapannya, ini begitu menyakitkan untukku. Luka yg sudah mulai sembuh kini nyaris kembali mengaga karna kejamnya takdir.

Namja berambut pirang itu mendekatiku, sungguh aku tak menyangka dia akan menghampiriku. Aku makin tak berdaya,, rasanya aku ingin berlari menjauh tapi kakiku lemah seperti tak bertulang kala dia berada sedekat ini, bahkan dia duduk di sampingku seolah dya melupakan luka yg pernah ia torehkan di hatiku yg rapuh ini.

"Kau gemetaran,,,apa kau sakit?,,,".

Bahkan perkataannya yg seperti ini masih sama,,,masih seperti dulu kala ia mencemaskanku yg basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Tangan seputih susu itu kini menyentuh keningku, aku makin syok dengan perubahan sikapnya ini, 3minggu yg lalu bahkan dia tak mau melihatku, yg ada malah dia begitu sinis terhadapku.

Tapi kenapa skrang berbeda?,,,dan kenap,,,kenapa jantungku kembali bergemuruh seperti ini,,rasanya sangat sakit,,,tapi aku tak menampik jika aku memang merindukannya, sudah sekian lama kita mengakhiri ikatan indah itu, bukan kita tapi,, Dia,,,dia yg mengakhirinya,,,dia telah membodohiku,,dia mendekatiku hanya karena sebuah taruhan konyol teman-temannya. Dan tanpa rasa bersalahnya dia menunjukan padaku yeoja chingunya-LAY. Yah,,Lay,,dia yeoja dengan senyum bak malaikat dengan lesung pipi yg cantik. Sangat berbeda denganku,, aku jelek tak secantik Lay kakak kelasku. Dengan rasa malu hingga aku tak mempunyai harga diri di hadapan sepasang kekasih itu dan juga teman-temannya, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya di tengah hujan. Membuang segala rasa dingin yg membekukan akal sehatku, aku terus berlari dan berlari.

Harusnya aku sadar, aku tak sebanding dengannya, tapi bodohnya aku malah terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh,,,aku masih mengingat jelas cara mereka menertawaiku, wajah mereka seolah telah meludahiku, aku bagaikan keledai dungu yg berharap menjadi kuda yg anggun.

"Hei,,badanmu panas kau pasti demam?,,,oh,,apa aku menakutimu?".

Suaranya lagi-lagi terdengar jelas di telingaku bahkan otakkupun merespon dengan sangat menajubkan. Aku hanya melirik sedikit dari sudut mataku karena aku tengah menunduk menahan kekacauan hatiku saat ini, tapi kenap?,,kenapa dia berexpresi seperti itu? . Kelembutan yg dulu pernah aku rasakan darinya kini seolah terulang lagi, tanpa terasa aku meneteskan air mataku mengenang masa-masa indah bersamanya. Beberpa tetes air mataku membasahi meja di hadapnku. Dan aku yakin diapun pasti melihatnya, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku menggeser bangku yg aku duduki melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkannya.

GREP,,,

Dunia seakan berhenti,,,

Aku berusha melepaskan pelukannya saat ini, bagaimana aku tidak meronta, ini di perpustakan dan pasti akan ada mata yg menyaksikan kejadian yg seharusnya tak pantas di lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini terlebih dia orang lain, dan aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tak mau di cap sebagai yeoja murahan oleh mereka, tapi sekuat apapun aku menolak, pelukan itu makin erat. Perasaanku makin kacau seolah aku lupa bagaimana untuk bernafas. Dadaku sakit menahan luka ini, tapi di hati kecilku aku menyukai perlakuannya,,oh Tuhan sepertinya akal sehatku mulai kacau. Tuhan tolong hentikan sekarang juga, aku tak mau melukai hati orang yg aku cintai. Air mataku makin deras menetes membasahi kemejanya yg berwarna putih. Aku memuku-mukul dadanya dengan isakan tangis yg mungkin membuat orang terheran-heran kenapa bisa sepilu itu tangisanku.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini,,,aku hanya merindukanmu,,,ijinkan sebentar saja dan seterusnya aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu,,,aku mohon sekali ini saja yg terakhir".

Suaranya,,,ada apa dengannya?,,,kenapa dia seolah benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku. Oh tidak,,,bahkan dia telah meninggalkanku selama 6th ini. Kau tak akan bisa membodohiku untuk kedua kalinya KRIS WU. Dan hinnga detik inipun aku sangat membencimu,,sungguh,,aku benar-benar membencimu!.

"Lepas!,,dasar namja gila lepaskan aku bodoh!,,kau sudah gila eoh?,,atau aku akan berteriak hingga mereka akan mengganggapmu telah melakukan pelecehan terhadapku huh?!..", kataku berteriak sebisaku agar dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mianhae,,,,,tapi dengarkan aku,,,,,,,sekali ini saja,,,,,",ucapnya lemah seolah untuk bernafas saja sangat sulit. Akupun terdiam,,aku merasa ada nada serius tapi memohon dengan sangat di tiap pengucapannya, seolah dia telah mengorbankan harga dirinya hanya untuk mendpatkan perhatianku. Pelukanya terlepas pelahan walau dia begitu tak rela melepaskannya. Tapi dia berusaha setenang mungkin walau terlihat jelas kini tubuhnya bergetar seperti menahan luka kasat mata.

Aku hanya menurut saja,,entahlah aku tak bisa bicara sepatah katapun yg melihatnya sedekat ini, tatapannya melembut,,,seolah ia menatap sosok yg sangat berti melebihi nyawanya sendri. Tangannya terulur mendekap kedua pipiku yg masih basah karena air mataku. Ia merusaha menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku dengan jemarinya yg masih selembut dulu, yah masih sama kala ia mengapus tangisku saat semua siswa membuliku.

"Apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?,,,aku tau aku tak pantas meminta seperti ini,,,tapi demi memperbaiki kesalahan yg aku buat selama ini,,,aku mohon sekali ini saja,,kau mau kan?!,,,,,,,",katanya dengan nada penuh permohonan,bahkan ia terlihat sangat menyesali kesalannya 6th lalu. Tapi sungguh aku sama sekali tak percaya jika ia menyesal, suara tawanya kala itu masih sangat jelas terekam oleh ingatanku. Tawa di atas luka hatiku,, hatiku hancur karenanya, dan setelahnya ia malah meninggalkanku ke Canada. Aku fikir dia hanya membuat lelucon konyol untuk perpisahannya.

***************MISSING YOU***************

"Chagiyaaa~,,,,kemana saja kau?,,,kenapa tadi tak ada di perpustakaan?,,,kau tidak sedang berselingkuh kan?,,,,",tanya Sehun memasang wajah curiganya.

'"Mianhae sehunnie,,,tadi perutku sakit, dan yah begitulah,,,aku pikir aku salah makan hari ini,hehe,,tapi aku sudah tidak papa kok kau tenang saja hunnie^^", dustaku,,,,untuk pertamakalinya aku berbohong pada namja chinguku yg sangat aku cintai ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukannya tapi ini harus aku lakukan karena janji yg aku buat dengan namja yg aku benci,,,bodoh,,,, aku tau,,,,aku memang bodoh. Aku masih saja memberi kepercayaan pada Kris. Tapi tak ada salahnyakan jika dia ingin berubah dan menebus kesalahannya?.Konyol,,,,,

Aku dan sehun melangkakahkan kaki menuju parkiran,,,hari ini aku memang tak ada mata kuliah yg harus aku ikuti, aku hanya menunggu sehun hingga ia selesai dengan mata kuliahnya. Aku dan sehun ingin membeli cincin tunagan.

Ya,,,aku akan bertunangan dengan Sehun, walau kita pacaran baru 1th, tapi kita saling percaya dan ikatan cinta kita memang sangat kuat. Rumit,,,memang sungguh rumit,,,bahkan aku hanya memasang seyum palsuku saat ini, aku memang mencintai Sehun tapi di sisi lain,,,,aku memikirkannya_Kris. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia tau jika aku sudah menjadi milik Sehun_adik tirinya?,,,Oh kenapa aku justru memikirkan namja yg seharusnya aku benci?,,cinta memang gila,,buta,,,dan rumit. Aku tak mampu menjelaskan dengan kata-kata. Aku terus memikirkan janji rahasia itu dengan Kris, tapi aku fikir itu tak apa, dan itu bukan perselingkuhan,,,itu hanya janji biasa,,,hanya janji bertemu untuk yg terakhr kalinya.

"Zi,,,bagaimana dengan yg ini,,,ini sangat cantik,,,pasti sangat cocok di jari manismu~", tanya Sehun sambil menunjukan sebuah cincin berwarna silver berkilau dengan hiasan berlian yg indah.

Aku tersenyum cerah ke arah Sehu yg terlihat sangat antusias dengan acara memilih cincin tunangan ini. Sungguh aku adalah wanita yg sangat beruntung mendapatkan namja setampan dan sebaik Sehun, sekalipun ia tak pernah membuatku terluka atau bahkan berbuat kasar padaku sama sekali tak pernah, ia mencintaiku melebihi nyawanya sendiri seolah aku ini tak ada tandingannya, pada hal aku hanya seorang yeoja biasa dari keluarga biasa juga. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka takdirku berubah manis kala aku bertemu dengan Sehun.

Awal kita bertemu adalah saat Sehun bersembunyi di atas pohon saat Chanyeol dan Baekyun mencarinya. Aku yg polos hanya menuruti perkataan Sehun sebelumya, Sehun menyuruhku untuk diam atau bilang saja tidak tau. Dan aku memang mengiyakan sesuai dengan apa yg di katakan Sehun. Tapi aku belum tau nama Sehun waktu itu, aku hanya tau jika ia namja dengan dagu runcing, kulit seputih susu, dan senyumannya yg lucu jika ia tersenyum semanis itu saat memohon padaku.

Aku yg tersesat di negara yg sangat baru untukku,yah,,,Korea,aku sama sekali belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Aku hanya nekat ingin berkuliah disini dengan mengandalkan bahasa Koreaku yg lumayan baik. Dan karena sepasang kekasih_Chanyeol dan Baekyun_ kasian kepadaku ,mereka mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama mereka, mereka bilang aku terlalu polos tinggal di Korea. Aku heran kenapa semua orang mengatakan hal yg sama, aku terlalu polos dan mudah di bohongi.

Seminggu stelah aku tingal bersama mereka berdua, tanpa terduga mereka membawa namja dengan dagu runcing,kulit seputih susu dan senyumnya yg lucu,yah,,lucu hanya saat dia memohon padaku waktu itu. Sekarang tidak,,,aku fikir dia lupa denganku, saat aku berjabat tangan dengannya ternyata dia mengingatku, dia memanggilku "ANAK PANDA YG TERSESAT", aku sangat malu mendengarnya. Dari perkenalan itu tumbuhlah rasa cinta yg tak terduga, dan sampai pd akhirnya aku bertunangan dengannya. Kita akan mengadakan pertunangan 3hari lagi.

"Ya ampun chagi,,,lagi-lagi kau melamun eoh?",kata Sehun yg tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

"Hehehe,,,,mian hunnie,,,aku hanya teringat saat pertama kali kita bertemu,sungguh itu konyol sekali,,,,tapi aku bahagia hunnie bertemu denganmu, terimaksih telah mencintaiku sampai detik ini", jawabku dengan senyum ceriaku, dan tak lupa aku mengecup sebelah pipinya.

Rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi Sehun karena ulahku yg tiba-tiba. Baru pertama kali ini aku berani menciumnya di tempat umum, walau hanya ciuman di pipi tapi bagiku itu sudah hal yg luar biasa. Aku memang pemalu dan Sehun sangat menyukai sikapku yg satu ini.

***************MISSING YOU***************

Hari pertunanganpun semakin dekat, dan Sehunpun makin over protectif padaku. Aku seperti memiliki bodyguard yg 24jam mengawasiku. Tapi tidak benar-benar 24jam sebetulnya, karena aku memang masih tinggal di apartemen Baekyun dan Chanyeol. Baekyun seolah memingitku padahal ini hanya sebuah bertunangan bukan pernikahan, tapi maklum saja Baekyun hanya tak mau melewatkan waktu bersamaku. Karena setelah pertunangan itu aku akan tinggal di rumah Sehun.

Dua hari berlalu tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yg menghilang dari pandanganku. Dia_Kris,,,,iya Kris,,,selama dua hari ini diam-diam aku mencari tau tentangnya. Tapi aneh kenapa semua orang yg setingkat dengannya bahkan satu fakultas dengannya mengatakan jika Kris sudah pulang ke Canada. Tapi,,,dia berjanji akan bertemu denganku di taman kota yg tak jauh dari apartemen cahnyeol dan baekyun. Apa dia membohongi aku lagi?,,,,tapi hati kecilku mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak bohong. Atau aku yg terlalu mempercainya?,,,entahlah tapi aku tetap mempercayainya.

"Hei zi,,kau mencari siapa?,,,jangan bilang kau mencarinya?,,,",tanya Baekyun yg tak sengaja berpapasan denganku saat aku menuju lokerku.

"Eung?,,,tidak,,aku tidak mencari siapa-siapa kok,,,aku hanya ingin berkeliling saja tadi itu,hehehe,,,",dustaku dengan senyum polos untuk mengecoh sahabatku ini.

Tapi sepertinya kebohonganku tak membantuku kali ini, bahkan Baekyun menatapku penuh curiga, mau bagai mana lagi Baekyun memang sangat memahami aku. Mau berdustapun sepertinya percuma, jadi mau tak mau aku terpaksa mengatakannya juga.

"ya,,ok,,ok,,aku akan cerita, tapi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk kan?",jawabku sambil membuka pintu lokerku.

Krisan putih...

Siapa?,,,Sehun?,,,ah aku rasa bukan, Sehun tak pernah memberikan aku bunga Krisan, paling-paling mawar merah. Tapi,,,Krisan putih,,,Kris?,,,,jadi dia masih di sini?,,,tapi kenapa semua orang mengatakan dia sudah pergi ke Canada?,,dan bunga ini masih segar seperti baru tadi pagi, bahkan embunya masih tersisa sedikit membasahi cover bukuku.

Aku menatap bingung ke arah Baekyun, dan Baekyunpun menatapku dengan tatapan bingung pula. Setelahnya aku seperti kehilangan rohku,,,aku merasakan firasat buruk ini, aku meninggalkan Baekyun begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari seperti aku sedang mengikuti lari maraton saja, bebrapa kali aku juga menabrak orang yg lewat di depanku. Beberapa makian terdengar di indra pendengaranku, tapi aku tetap cuek tak menghiraukannya. Yang aku fikirkan hanya Kris, aku segera berlari keluar kampus, aku tak menghiraukan jika hari ini aku harus membolos bebrapa mata kuliahku. Dan soal Sehun,,,aku akan menyelesaikannya setelah masalahku selesai dengan Kris.

30menit kemudian,,,,,,,,

Aku turun dari bus dengan tergesa –gesa sampai-sampai aku tersandung dan terjatuh. Aku merasa ngilu di kedua lututku tapi aku tak peduli, yg aku lakukan aku harus segera menemui Kris, aku tak boleh terlambat. Langit tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gelap. Dan saljupun turun semakin lebat. Aku makin panik,, aku takut Kris akan kedinginan ,sampai-sampai aku melupakan diriku sendiri yg nyatanya tak memakai mantel, hanya memakai sweater dan syal berwarna merah pemberian Sehun, tapi ini sudah lebih baik dari pada tak memakai sama sekali.

Aku berhenti di tempat yg kita janjikan, aku melirik jam tangan yg terpasang indh di pergelangan tanganku, memang ini lebih awal dari perjanjian, tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan tetap menunggunya, aku yakin dia akan menepati janjinya. Walau dulu ia melukaiku hingga aku ingin mati rasanya,,,tapi aku memang sedikit merasa aneh,, jika ia hanya mempermainkanku kenapa ia selalu saja melindungiku dari siswa yg selalu membuliku, dan lagi dia akan selalu kawatir jika aku basah kuyup karena hujan atau saat aku kedinginan di saat hujan salju lebat,ya,,,sama seperti saat ini. Seharusnya dia akan datang dan memelukku agar aku tak kedinginan, tapi itu dulu,, hanya masalalu manis yg aku miliki, Kris adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan karena itulah aku sangat mencintainya, dan begitu terluka saat ia meninggalkanku karena kekasihnya,ya,,,aku memang naif, seharusnya aku sadar diri. Tapi inilah cinta,,,cinta itu tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan pasti,,,hanya perasaan yg bisa dengan jelas menggambarkan semua rasa dari cinta.

30menit sudah berlalu hingga aku selesai mengenang masa-masa indah bersamanya, dan masa pahit itu,,,aku tak mau mengingatnya,,tak mengingatnyapun tetap saja itu tak bisa di lupakan dengan mudah. Dan hari ini semua akan terbalaskan, semua kesalahan akan di perbaiki. Sejujurnya aku tak paham dengan maksud Kris mengajakku ke tempat ini, dia hanya bilang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu dan ia ingin menebus kesalahnnya selama ini.

Huft,,,lama sekali,rasanya aku nyaris mati kedinginan di sini, aku hanya berada di sebuah bangku taman, untunglah bangku ini di bawah pohon yg rindang jadi aku tak akan kehujanan. Aku menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yg sangat kentara, dan rasanya seperti menembus tulangku. Ingin sekali aku pergi saja,,sosok yg aku tunggu sama sekali tak menunjukkan keberadaannya.

1jam berlalu, tapi aku masih setia di sini, aku sebenarnya tak tenang, aku berlari ketempat ini tak membawa apapun, hanya sebuah dompet yg aku bawa, ponselkupun tertinggal di loker tadi. Dan aku malah membawa bunga Krisan putih ini dalam genggamanku. Bunga ini adalah bunga kenangan kita, Kris akan selalu memberikan bunga ini setiap pagi saat kita berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Kita menggunakan sepeda angin, melewati padang rumput dan di padang rumput itu tumbuh beberapa krisan liar berwarna warni, tapi aku heran kenapa Kris malah memberikanku yg putih?,,kenapa tidak merah,pink,kuning atau ungu?,,,Kenapa harus yg Putih?,samapai saat inipun aku belum tau alasannya. Aku sepertinya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan hawa dingin yg menusuk tubuhku, aku makin mengeratkan pekulakanku pada kedua kakiku. Hanya saja aku kawatir kalau Sehun akan panik mencariku, dan siapaun tak tau tentang janji ini .Aku harap Kris segera datang sebelum aku mati kedinginan di sini. Ini sudah pukul 17:30KST,tapi kenapa Kris tak juga datang?.

Kepalaku makin sakit menahan hawa dingin ini,,aku tak sanggup lebih dari ini. Walau berat tapi pada kenyataannya aku sudah menunggu 2jam lebih. Dan ini sudah cukup bagiku untuk bersabar dan mempercayainya. Tapi semuanya nihil, seharusnya dia datang 1jam lalu, tapi apa?,,,sepertinya aku tertipu lagi,,,menyedihkan,,,aku memang bodoh,,,bodoh,,,bodoh,,,,,.aku memukul-mukul kepalaku karena kesal pada kebodohanku yg terlalu mempercayai Kris.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yg menahan tanganku saat aku memukul-mukul kepalaku.

Aku yakin dia pasti Kris,yah,,aku yakin, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?,,hanya dia yg tau tentang janji ini. Aku berusaha menata hatiku agar tidak kacau saat mata itu mentapku, aku selalu lemah dengan tatapannya,,entahlah,,,mungkin aku masih mencintainya,,,rasa benci dan cinta sepertinya tak dapatku bedakan lagi saat ini. Bahkan jantungkupun berdetak tak karuan rasanya seperti saat ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi,,,kenapa saat ini aku masih bisa merasakannya?,,,,,

"Chagi,,,apa yg kau lakukan disini?,,,apa kau mau bunuh diri dengan cara seperti ini?,,,kau bisa mati kedinginan di sini. Apa kau tega meninggalkan tunanganmu ini sendirian eoh?".

Sura ini,,,,buka,,,,Kris,,,,

Aku sangat terkejut, kenapa bisa Sehun bisa ketempat ini?,,,setauku tak ada yg mengetahui jika aku ke tempat ini. Aku makin kacau,,,rasa was-was mulai menghantui fikiranku. Aku takut jika Sehun mengetahui janjiku dengan Kris, tapi siapa?,,,siapa yg memberi tahu Sehun?. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum walau aku sangat takut,,,tapi aku berusaha menutupinya,,,semoga Sehun tak mengetahuinya,,,semoga saja,,,,

"Mian hunnie,,,aku,,aku sedang menunggu temanku di sini, ktanyaa dia ingin bertemu denganku di taman ini. Dia temanku dari Cina hunnie,,tapi entahlah 2jam lebih aku menunggu dia tak juga muncul. Aku rasa lebih baik kita pulang saja hunnie, hujannya makin lebat. Aku tak mau kita mati kedinginan di sini, bukankah besok kita akan bertunangan?,jadi aku tak kan membiarkanmu sakit^^", kataku dengan senyum manis yg aku tunjukan pada tunanganku_Sehun.

"Kita tak akan ke rumah sekarang Zi,,,kita harus ke rumah sakit,,,,",kata sehun datar, bahkan dia tak memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang, tapi hanya memanggil nama ku tanpa embel-embel apapun, dan aku tau Sehun berubah serius saat ini.

"Kenapa ke rumah sakit hunnie?,,,siapa yg sakit?,,,,,,",tanyaku penasaran.

Tapi sehun hanya diam,,,raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya, aku makin taku memikirkan asumsi-asumsi di otakku. Hanya diam,,,itu yg bisa aku lakukan,,,,,,di saat seperti ini Sehun akan sedingin es bahkan terhadapku_tunangannya.

Sebenarnya aku masih tak rela meninggalkan taman itu, tapi apa boleh buat, Sehun tak bisa aku abaikan. Lagi pula Kris juga tak datang meski aku menunggunya lama sekali. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan bunga Krisan yg aku genggam,,,rasanya seperti menjatuhkan seribu kebahagiaan hatiku. Bunga itu jatuh begitu saja,,,aku ingin memungutnya tapi Sehun menarikku untuk bergegas ke rumah sakit. Sedikit tak rela,,,tapi aku tetap berlalu membiarkan bunga itu sendirian di atas tumpukan salju.

***************MISSING YOU***************

Setelah 30menit, kita berdua sampai juga di rumah sakit. Sehun menggenggam tanganku sangat erat seolah dia tak ingin melepaskanku walau satu detik. Dan aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sehun. Langkah Sehun kadang cepat kadang melambat, sampai-sampai aku melihat wajahnya untuk memastikan apa Sehun baik-baik saja. Tapi,,,masih sama,,,wuajahnya masih dingin. Walau gengamnnya begitu hangat tapi expersi wajahnya dingin, sangat kontras sekali.

Saat kami sampai di dapa sebuah pintu ruang rawat inap, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatapku seolah aku ini akan hancur saat membuka pinatu itu. Tapi aku masih saja bingung dengan sikap Sehun kali ini, aku harap tak akan ada hal buruk setelahnya.

Sehun terlihat ragu-ragu saat membuka pintu itu, bahkan tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Aku fikir mungkin Sehun kedinginan, jadi aku ikut membantunya untuk membukakan pintu.

Pandangan pertama yg aku temukan,,,,banyak sekali orang yg berada di dalamnya. Bahkan hampir semuanya menangis, tiba-tiba saja mama Sehun berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat, sungguh aku makin tak mengerti. Papa Sehun hanya menenangkan dengan mengelus punggungnya. Aku di buat bingung dengan semua ini, kenapa semua sedih?,,, kenapa semua menangis?,, siapa yg mereka tangisi?,,,. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi otakku. Tanpa sadar akupun ikut meneteskan air mata walau aku masih belum tau apa yg terjadi sebenarnya.

Pelukan calon mertuaku terlepas perlahan, arah pandangnya seolah menuntunku untuk melihat sosok yg mereka tangisi. Aku hanya menurut saja saat tangan lembut meruaku menuntunku mendekati sosok yg tertidur lemah di atas ranjang. Dari kejauhan samr-samar aku melihat sosok itu,,,kenapa sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengannya?,,,,5 langkah sebelum kaki ini benar-benar mendekati sosok itu,aku berhenti. Aku tak mau melanjutkannya, karna jika aku melanjutkannya aku tau pasti dunia terasa sangat gelap.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarikku,,,Sehun memelukku erat,,bahkan aku mendengar isakan tangisnya walau sangat lirih tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Badanku membelakangi sosok yg menjadi sumber kepedihan, aku tak mengerti dan semakin penasaran. Entah kenapa aku meronta dalam pelukan Sehun, aku mencoba melepaskan diriku dalam pelukannya.

"Sehunie,,,lepaskan aku,,siapa orang yg tertidur di sana hunnie?,,,aku ingin melihatnya,,,,", tanyaku selembut mungkin karena Sehun nampak kacau saat ini.

Aku membalikkan badanku, dengan perlahan aku mendekati sosok yg tengah tertidur pulas. Langkah demi langkah aku berjalan rasanya seperti berjalan di atas bara api,,,rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sosok itu aku,,,,aku,,aku sangat mengenalnya,,,tepat di pinggir ranjang, aku membeku,,seolah aku lupa bagaimana untuk bernafas, pandanganku sayu,,,kristal bening sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Ya Tuhan,,,rasanya rohku ingin keluar,, jiwaku seakan mati detik ini. Aku seperti orang kesetanan melihat sosok yg tertidur pulas ini, mungkin akal sehatku sudah hilang, aku memeluknya,,,bahkan di hadapan banya orang. Aku sama sekali tak peduli, dan aku sadar ada Sehun_Tunanganku.

Tapi aku tak mampu membendung lagi rasa sakit ini,,,ini sangat,,,teramat sakit,,,Tuhan aku harap ini hanya mimpi. Aku menagis sejadinya karena gemuruh rasa sakit di dadaku makin menjadi. Beribu pedang seolah menusukku secara bersamaan tepat di jantungku. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku,,, kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkan hatiku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada sosok yg tertidur damai itu, aku menoleh dan menatap penuh tanya pada semua orang yg ada di ruangan ini. Bahkan aku bisa melihat kedua mertuaku yg memasang wajah terkejutnya padaku. Yah,,,mereka tak tau hubunganku dengan pangeran yg tertidur sangat lelap itu.

Masih dengan linangan air mata aku berjalan mendekati Sehun,,aku ingin bersandar padanya,,tapi sebelum aku bisa meraihnya,,,dunia tiba-tiba menjadi gelap,,dunia mungkin tengah runtuh detik ini. Setelahnya aku tak mampu lagi melihat indahnya dunia, dunia gelap gulita di penglihatanku. Atau aku telah mati karena luka ini. Tuhan ini hanya mimpi kan?,,,,jawab aku Tuhan,,,,,,

***************MISSING YOU***************

**1 bulan kemudian...**

Aku memeluk erat sebuah buku yg sedikit usang,,,tapi ini bukan buku yg bisa. Dengan adanya buku ini aku bisa membaca hatinya. Hati yg selama ini selalu menjagaku dan mengasihiku.

_Zi-zi sayang,,,maaf,,,jika dulu aku melukaimu. Dan aku sangat paham kau terluka karenanya, aku juga mengalaminya. Saat melihatmu berlari di bawah hujan yg begitu deras rasanya hatiku menangisi setiap dingin yg melukaimu._

_Sungguh bukan mauku untuk melakukan ini,,,,yah,,aku hanya ingin kau membenciku,,,karena dengan membenciku kau tak kan terlalu terluka saat aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu._

_Mungkin sudah takdirnya,,,,sedikit kejam memang,,,tapi aku bisa menerimanya,,,hanya saja aku memikirkanmu,,bagaimana hatimu saat aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu,,bagaimna jika kau terluka dan menderita setelah aku pergi selamanya?_

_Dan aku putuskan membuat sebuah drama romace,,,namu,,,romance yg menyedihkan dan melukaimu,,tapi ini lebih baik,,,kalau aku tak melakukannya aku takut kau tak mampu bertumpu pada kedua kakimu._

_Setelahnya aku memang pergi ke Canada , aku menemui ibuku,,walau aku melihatnya kuat, tapi aku tau dia sangat rapuh,,dan aku meminta ibuku untuk menikah saja agar ada sosok yg mampu menjadi tumpuannya. Tapi ini sulit,,,,butuh 4tahun bagi ibuku untuk menuruti kemauanku. Untunglah aku masih bisa bertahan dalam lemahnya raga ini .Ibuku menikah dengan ayah Sehun, aku tau Sehun membenciku ,tapi aku tetap menyayanginya, walau dari luar aku nampak membencinya._

_Dan tanpa di duga,,,aku bertemu dengan malaikatku,,,malaikat yg aku lukai hanya karena egoisku. Tapi sungguh,,,ini ku lakukan hanya ingin kau bahagia,,,_

_Aku memang memasang tampang menbalkanku padamu, bahkan aku mengacuhkanmu. Aku tau kau kesal,,,dengan begitu aku makin lega,,kelak pasti kau tak akan benar-benar terluka saat aku pergi._

_Tapi tetap saja,,,rasa cintaku tak bisa mati,,,hanya dengan melihat wajahmu seolah aku bisa melihat surga. Aku berusaha menjauhimu sebisaku,,,tapi langkah kakiku selalu menuntunku untuk menuju padamu. Bahkan ragakupun mencintaimu melebihi hatiku sendiri._

_Dan untuk yg terakhir,,,aku memelukmu,,,aku sudah tak sanggup lagi saat itu,,,AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU,,,,,kau meronta dalam pelukanku, bahkan kau mengucapkan kata benci,,tapi sedikitpun aku tak pernah membencimu. Karena itulah yg aku inginkan._

_Rasanya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi,,, hingga aku tak mampu menopang ragaku sendiri. Aku masuk ke rumah pesakitan,,aku melarang semua orang yg mengenalku untuk tak memberi tahumu, bahkan Sehun,,,Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya,,,KISAH KITA,,,DAN,,,JANJI TERAKHIR KITA,,,,,,,,,,_

_Jika kau menemukanku tak lagi bisa menatap indahnya parasmu,,,jangan sekali lagi kau meneteskan kristal bening berhargamu. Kau hanya boleh meneteskannya saat kau bahagia,,,,_

_Dan maaf aku tak bisa menepati janji terakhirku,,,tapi setidaknya,,,buku harian yg lusuh ini bisa menjelaskan semua hal yg tak mampu aku ungkapkan di hari terakhiku. Bahkan,,,aku tak sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal untuk bidadariku._

_Bahagialah dengan Sehun,,,dia tak akan mengecewakan dirimu,,,dia tak seperti diriku yg hanya bisa melukaimu. Dia pria yg pantas untuk memilikimu,aku bahagia atas ikatan sucimu dengan Sehun,,,aku harap beritaku tak membuat suasana pesta pertunanganmu menjadi sendu. Tetaplah tersenyum untukku,,,karna aku tak benar-benar meningggalkanmu,,,,aku akan selalu ada di hatimu.I WILL ALWAIS LOVE YOU._

_**Your first love**_

_**KRIS WU**_

Terkadang cinta memang mempermaikanku, tapi pada akhrinya semua kan berjalan dengan semestinya. Terimakasih Tuhan,,,Kisah ini akan selalu aku kenang. Dan untukmu_ cinta pertamaku...Tenanglah di atas sana, tetaplah menjagaku seperti selama ini yg kau lakukan untukku.

"Chagi,,,masuklah,malam sudah larut kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini",kata Sehun yg tiba-tiba duduk di sampingkku.

Ia mengambil buku usang dari tanganku meletakkannya di atas meja di hadapan kita. Tatapan mataku masih tertuju pada buku itu. Seulas senyum aku persembahkan di malam musim semi ini.

Sehun memelukku,,,ia tau,,aku masih rapu,,,aku memejamkan mataku mengenang semua masa indah bersama dua orang yg aku sayangi. Tetesan kristal membasahi pipiku. Tapi aku tersenyum,,,,,Terimakasih Tuhan,,,Terimakasih my first love,,,dan terimakasih Sehun,,,,Aku bahagia karena mu.

THE END.

Ea,,ea,,,ea,,,,#ala mr. tukul.

Kwkwkwk,,,mian oneshootnya gk enak,,,gima gitu.

Feelnya aneh ya?#emang iya.

Moga tk mengecewakan para readers^^.

Silahkan review kalau yg ingin menyemangati author somplak satu ini agar terus berkarya dengan FF gajenya:D

Gomawo#bow


End file.
